Ryan McCarthy's Return - Never Back Down
by MelleyKins
Summary: Everyone knew what had happened between Ryan and Jake at the beat down, But No one knew exactly where Ryan went after that, which is until Ryan returns to Orlando. As strong as ever with more moves and most of all back for Revenge and his title The Beat down King. Things stir not for the good but for the worse. High school is about to get 100x worse for Jake Tyler and Baja Miller.
1. Chapter 1

I unfortunately do not own any of the following characters in this story, From Never Back down although it would be nice if I owned Ryan McCarthy The Sexy Man! ( Cam Gigandet) 3

Everyone knew what had happened between Ryan and Jake at the beat down, But No one knew exactly where Ryan went after that, which is until Ryan returns to Orlando. As strong as ever with more moves and most of all back for Revenge and his title The Beat down King. Things stir not for the good but for the worse. High school is about to get 100x worse for Jake Tyler and Baja Miller.


	2. Ryan's Return

Chapter 1.

It wasn't long until the word was spread through the school's halls, and it definitely didn't take long to know that Ryan McCarthy wasn't back for the hell of it. Ryan was up to something and for one, it didn't smell to good, now if we all remember last year's Beat down fight it didn't exactly end in good terms between Ryan McCarthy and Jake Tyler and if the rumours were true then this year was going to be one hell of a storm for the students of Cypress Creek High School.

It turns out that those rumours were in fact true, because when Jake walked into the school cafeteria, he was greeted with a face he was hoping he'd never see again and not to mention the look on Ryan's face was nothing near human, Ryan looked almost animal and bloodthirsty.

"Ryan" Jake gritted through his clenched jaw, Ryan gave a sly grin as he stepped into Jakes personal space "Miss me?" he snarled as he leaned back with a sadistic smirk covering that face everyone new all too well and behind him was four faces he'd never seen before who all wore the same expression on their faces and Eric who never left Ryan's side.

"No" Jake grounded out holding his stance, ready for a fight if needed, it wasn't long until Aaron and Baja were stood behind him, Since Max was at Jean Roqua's Training. Baja and Aaron were trying to keep the shock and worried glances they gave each other. "I see you still kept the skeezy hoe by your side and Aaron I expected more of you, really. I mean to drop this low after everything my father and I did for you? I mean talk about dropping the ball there" Ryan grimaced looking at the trio.

"I guess I'll have to get used to seeing this gruesome sight now that I'm officially back, I guess I better leave you to Felch each other than" Ryan laughed maliciously before turning around and stalking off to the table he used to occupy when he was last here, which happened to be the one Jake, Baja and Aaron sat at now.

"You son of a bitch!" Jake barked heading straight towards Ryan fist ready to plough in to Ryan's face, but Ryan had already calculated his moves and before Jake could even throw his fist towards Ryan, Ryan had already grabbed Jakes fist and slammed Jake face first onto the ground with his wrist twisted in to a very painful position, so if Jake moved his wrist would easily break "Not so smart now are we" Ryan taunted.

Ryan let go but not without sending a powerful kick to Jakes ribs ending with a sickening crunch that echoed with Jakes howl of pain and the onlookers gasps, Ryan gave a satisfied look and laughed at the pathetic excuse of a 'Beat down King' "Pathetic really, I expected more from you" He grinned before walking from the cafeteria followed by Eric and the four others who were snickering at Jake.

"What the hell was that?" Baja exclaimed once Ryan and the others left the cafeteria, helping Jake off the floor "Guys I've known Ryan for a long time but…But that look on his face I've only ever seen once before and the person on the other side of it didn't come out looking so well after Ryan was through with him…" Aaron said shakily and received confused glances from both Baja and Jake so he continued "Before you arrived Baja, let's just say this Guy Dylan kept harassing Ryan, Dylan found out something about Ryan and his father, And Dylan threatened to tell everyone if didn't pay him. Now no one knew what Dylan had found out but it obviously wasn't anything good the way Ryan pummelled Dylan into the ground at the Beat down, It literally took five guys just to pull Ryan off Dylan and Dylan was put in to ICU and Dylan was too scared to tell anyone what he found out, The police did nothing about seeing as the McCarthy's pretty much have a hold over everyone in Ohio, Dylan fled after he was released from the hospital" Aaron concluded and then looked at the paled faces of both Jake and Baja.

Ryan and Jackson leaned against Ryan's Customized Black 2013 Camaro ZL1, while Hunter, Matt, Ethan and Eric leaned against Hunter's Black 2014 Mustang Shelby GT500 Convertible with Red stripes. "So what do you boy's say we go and pay my good old friend Max and Jean Roqua a visit" Ryan grinned before Jackson and Ryan slipped into Ryan's Camaro while the other four slipped into Hunters Mustang.

The tyres screeched as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the streets of Ohio.

Max was just finishing his set with Roqua when he heard the sound of two powerful car engines entered the car park of Roqua's gym. "Roqua I think we have some new customers" Max grinned wiping his sweat off with a towel, Roqua doing the same. Max's grin dropped when Ryan, Eric and four others moved into the entrance of the gym.

Roqua was the first to speak up "You're not welcome here Ryan" Roqua grounded out, Ryan just laughed and walked around inspecting the gym "Still the same old shithole I guess" he smirked and looked over to where the boys were looking around as well. "How rude of me, I didn't introduce the boy's "That's Hunter Evans" He pointed to a tall brunette with blue eyes who glared at Roque and Max.

"That's Matt Daehler" He smirked pointing to a Brunette with blue eyes with an evil glint that consumed them, "Then we have Ethan Matthews" He pointed to a dark haired boy with brown eyes, "And finally we have Jackson Whittemore" He gestured to a boy with Brown hair and striking blue eyes, and he looked like he was out for blood. "You've already met Eric" Ryan finished.

"What do you want McCarthy" Roqua asked getting straight to the point, "What I can't stop in and say hello to some old friends?" Ryan asked trying to look innocent but really looked like an animal out for prey.

Ryan looked over to Max "What do you say Max, what about the old times?" Ryan smirked, Max frowned "You invited me over, then beat me to a pulp and then left me for dead at the front of Jake's apartment" Max recounted what happened, "Whatever, Tell Aaron that he better watch his back" Ryan sneered before whistling the boys to follow him out.

But just before he left he turned around "I'll be seeing you soon Max" Then walked out followed by Matt and Jackson.


End file.
